Jurassic Fallout
by Thedemondog
Summary: After the discovery of a holotape containing information about a research facility on the island of Isla Nublar an elite group of Brotherhood of steel troops are sent to the island to investigate, but they find much more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chaz Morris

4/22/15

 **Jurassic Fallout**

 **Prologue**

Our story begins after the defeat of the Enclave at Adams Air Fore Base. When the Brotherhood of Steel sent men to scavenge anything they could find, one of them found a holotape with information about a research station off the coast of Central America. Called the Isla Nublar Prehistoric Research Facility. The holotape described an area virtually untouched by the resource war with thick jungles filled with clones of ancient reptiles from millions of years ago. After hearing this information Elder Lyons along with several other elders from different chapters gathered elite troops to and scribes to go and scout out the area. The members are listed as followed: Paladin Jason Rodriguez from the Mojave chapter specializes in explosives and firearms, Knight Steve Hendricks from the California chapter specializes in melee weapons, Paladin Sophia Aron from the D.C. chapter specializes in unarmed weaponry, Scribe Melisa Mendwill from the Mojave chapter specializes in lock-picking and stealth, Scribe Homer Jackson from the D.C. chapter specializes in science and repair, Knight Tyrel Smith from the Chicago chapter specializes in energy weapons, and several other lower ranking members and scribes for extra firepower and support. After meeting up in in a small Base in Florida they got there mission briefing from a high ranking paladin from the D.C. chapter. Men we are going in completely blind we know almost nothing about Isla Nublar except the fact that it is very dangerous we are going to be dropped in via vertibird, are we are going to scout out the island. Now remember we are going to be deep in enemy territory with danger on all sides of us at all times. Now I could say you will all survive and live merrily fucking after in your little fairy tail but I'm not going to feed you a line of shit many of you will die in very very painful and horrific ways. You could be torn in half, you could be shot up so bad your mama couldn't tell the difference between your corpse and a pile of trash, hell some of you might be burned to ashes. Now that you somewhat know the plan you are excused until departure at twelve pm. Why cant we just send the lone wanderer there the mans invincible. A random scribe shouted from across the room. We have tried a great many times to contact the lone wanderer but we are unaware of his whereabouts as of this moment. So stop asking stupid questions! Now dismiss! The high ranking paladin replied.

 **Chapter 1**

Time 8:45 am, Sophia was staring out into the ocean deeply contemplating the mission briefing, worried thoughts filled her head. When Homer walked up to her and asked. You look like your worried about something, is there a problem? No I'm just over thinking this to much. Sophia said with a nervous tone of voice. Hey it's going to be fine I seen these guys loading a Fat Man with four mini nukes rounds. This mission is ridiculously well prepared. Ya I'm sure your right you always are, thanks Homer. Sophia replied. Well I'll see you later bye. Homer cheerfully replied. Time 12:00 pm the troops starting to enter there collective vertibirds and departed for Isla Nublar. Time 5:24 pm, After landing the troops exited there vertibirds they landed on an old landing pad which had was covered with thick overgrowth from the jungle. In the distance they seen a large building where the roof partially fallen in and the walls were covered in thorny vines with the remains of a sign that spelled out Jurassic Tech Industries Isla Nublar research facility. Hell it doesn't look like any one has been here in a while especially enclave. Jason shouted looking out at the building. Damn it Jason shut the hell up what if they have eyebots listening to us! Sophia yelled. You shouting isn't helping Sophia. Homer exclaimed. Everyone just calm down. Melissa calmly exclaimed. They all turned towards the jungle the only thing separating it from the landing pad was an old electric fence with vines growing up it. After hearing a what sounded like a low pitch snarl. What was that? One of the troops scarce-fully said. I'd rather not find out. anther trooper replied. The long grass rustled when they seen a tail point out of the long grass and slip back back into the grass and let out another much louder snarl followed by several snarls coming from multiple directions. I think were about to have some fun Steve said as he pulled out a thermic lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The creatures jump from the bushes and over the fence charging our hero's. Steve charged the creatures head on impaling ones head with the thermic lance. As blood and brains splattered about two of the other creatures attacked him one jumping on his back and the other biting on his leg but were no match for power armor. Jason quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and and shot the creature on Steve's back back, the creature dropped dead and Steve grabbed the creature biting on his leg and threw it when a paladin had managed to kill it with a laser rifle bast to the heart. The fuck are these things!? Steve shouted. I'll look it on my records. Homer said as he was walking up the corpses of the creatures. Homer examined the corpses and looked through his records on his pipboy 7000. According to my records these creatures are Velociraptors they lived eighty five million years ago during Cretaceous period and were pack hunters. Homer explained. Who cares we killed those things ya! A group of knights yelled. Homer sighed at the stupidity of the knights. We should keep moving before more show up. Melisa says in a quiet voice. Good point, move out soldiers we should investigate that warehouse. Tyrel orders. And who made you in charge!? Steve and Jason both shouted. I did now if you got a problem with that tough shit. Tyrel said. Steve walks up to Tyrel threateningly. I'm afraid that's not going to work. Steve says to Tyrel as he grabs his shoulders. Solider stand down I am the highest ranking one here. Tyrel orders. Make me jar head. Steve threatens. Tyrel palm strikes Steve strait in the chest and Steve topples over. Why cant I move, What the hell did you do!? Steve yells as he lays on the ground unable to move. I have an temporary E.M.P. Generator built into my power armor you will be unable to move for one minute, so then are we clear that I'm in charge? Tyrel questions. Steve sighs and curses under his breath yes sir your in charge. Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Tyrel says. After one minute passes and Steve is able to move again all the soldiers gradually move towards the warehouse. 6:50 p.m. they got the wherehouse they stopped at the door. Alright we will investigate this building and if it is safe we will set up camp and eat our dinner rations. Tyrel Orders. The soldiers opened the huge rusty door and check inside the building which was filled with nothing more than empty crates. 7:00 p.m. Camp had been set up and the soldiers had eaten the rations for the day. Men get some rest for tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us so get some sleep.


End file.
